El rico calor de la playa
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Lo que empezó con un viaje al desenfreno, terminó en una revelación que Anubias no esperaba. "Este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡De viajes e insinuaciones II!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!". Habrá Lime leve y Yuri.


Yo: Bienvenidos al material del fic del desafío de este mes.

Len: Ya llevas mucho tiempo.

Shun: Por fin regresaste de ver Tomorrowland.

Yo: Pero admítelo, te gustó.

Shun: Si, y ame el final.

Gray: Lástima que se acabó.

Yo: Lo sé, pero ni modo.

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.

AVISO 1: "_Este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡De viajes e insinuaciones II!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"_

AVISO 2: La pareja será FabiaxAnubias e iremos al caribe.

Shun: ¿QUÉ?

ADVERTENCIA: Habrá algo de yuri

* * *

Todo inició un día, cuando el peleador número uno, Dan Kuso, tuvo la idea de ir de vacaciones al caribe. Decidió invitar a van Marucho, Shun, Runo, Julie, Alice, Mira, Ace, Keith, Fabia, Ren, Zenet, Lena, Anubias, Sellon, Noah, Chris, Soon, Paige, Rafe, Haibaku, Nicole y Masquerade.

Ya al llegar al aeropuerto, Dan decidió dividir a los chicos de las chicas para que no haya problemas.

En la Zona de los chicos, decidieron platicar sobre las cosas que harían.

- Qué opinan de la fiesta que daremos hoy? - dijo Dan contento

- Yo prefiero una fiesta loca! - dijo Marucho contento

- ¿Otra? - dijo Noah - Pero si con las del equipo Anubias no fueron suficientes?

- Pero si te salvé el pellejo! - dijo Marucho

- ¿Eras tú? - dijo ANubias riéndose y todos se rieron

- Oye, eres más ridículo de lo que parece - dijo Ace riendose

- Más ridículo fueron los frijoles quemados - dijo Haibaku

- No sabía que no podía cocinar - dijo Rafe sonrojado

- Pues APROVECHA EL ASUNTO! - Gritó Keith riéndose - Te enseñaré a cocinar.

Mientras en el de las chicas

- Quiero estar con Haibaku - dijo Nicole sonrojada

- Pero recuerda que sigue siendo mío - dijo Chris molesta

- Qué tiene de malo, es una fiesta? . dijo Nicole

- Una fiesta en la que me divertiré como una regalada de cuarta - dijo Paige

- Es cierto - dijo Alice.

- Pues yo mostraré mi cuerpo a todos los chicos que quieran conmigo - dijo Julie moviendose sensualmente

- Julie! - dijo Runo molesta - Por favor!

- ¿Qué, celosa? - dijo Julie de forma pícara.

Ya en el hotel, los peleadores se alojaron en las habitaciones, pero a diferencia de muchas ocasiones, muchos se alojaron hombres y mujeres juntos, algo que aterró algo a Haibaku, así que decidió dormir en una habitación aparte, y solo.

- Vamos, Haibaku! - dijo Dan molesto - Vamos a divertirnos, sólo serán tres días.

- Pero es que... - Haibaku rogando

- No te hagas inocente - dijo Shun sonriendo pícaramente

- Pero Shun... - dijo Haibaku

- Ishida, no lo prolongues más - dijo Anubias molesto

- YA DIJE QUE DORMIRÉ SOLO Y ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA! - Gritó Haibaku más que avergonzado y se metió a una habitación.

- Chris, persuádelo - dijo Fabia hablandole a Chris y se metió a donde Haibaku.

5 minutos después

- Y bien? - dijo Fabia al ver que Chris salió embarrada de pastel.

- Haibaku siguió firme - dijo Chris llorando

- Y te humilló, no? - dijo Shun

- No quiero volver a hablarle hasta que regresemos! - dijo Chris llorando y se fue a correr

Ya en la primera noche de fiesta, Dan, Rafe y Ren se encargaban de encontrar las bebidas para poder beber

- Quiero embriagarme un pocooooo - dijo Dan molesto

- Oigan - dijo Haibaku apareciendo - ¿Saben dónde está Chris?

- No se - dijo Ren agarrando una botella de cerveza llena y bebiendo - Tal vez está molesta por el pastelazo.

- Pero es que no entiende ella, NI TAMPOCO USTEDES! - Vociferó Haibaku tirando la botella de Ren hacia el suelo de un bofetón.

- Qué ocurre? - dijo Fabia apareciendo

- Ishida se volvió loco - dijo Anubias serio - Creo que no se llevarán ya bien - dijo Anubias.

- Será mejor irme de aquí - dijo Fabia deprimida y Anubias la siguió hasta que Alice le impidió el paso

- ¿Qué te pasa Gehabich? - dijo Anubias molesto

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? - dijo Alice molesta - Deja a Fabia en paz. - dijo más molesta - "Así se le pasará lo ladrona"

- ¿Qué ocultas? - dijo Anubias molesto

- Qué te hace pensar que Fabia necesita de tí - dijo Alice más furiosa - LO ÚNICO QUE NECESITA ES APRENDER QUE SUS ACCIONES TIENEN CONSECUENCIAS!

En eso una chica llora adoloridamente al escuchar eso. Anubias piensa conocer esa voz

- Creo que es...

- ALÉJATE! - Gritó Alice empujando a Anubias

- ¿Qué pasa o qué? - dijo Nicole apareciendo

- Fabia, es lo que pasa - dijo Alice molesta - Y tu, Anubias, no vayas a consolarla, tiene que asimilar lo que ha hecho!

- Pero por qué? - dijo Anubias - Qué pasó?

- No te lo diré - dijo Alice - Ya te dije lo necesario y es todo lo que te diré! - en eso se va

- ¿Tu sabes Niki?

- Hasta yo misma no lo se - dijo Nicole - Creo que tiene que ver que Fabia este llorando y que Shun y Alice sean pareja.

- Pero no entiendo - dijo Anubias - Todo se me hace muy confuso.

En eso se dirige a su habitación y encontró en otra a Runo y a Julie en total desnudez mientras se besaban.

- ¿AH? - Gritó Anubias asustando a las dos chicas quienes de inmediato se cubrieron - ¿QUÉ OCURRIÓ CON USTEDES MISAKI Y MAKIMOTO?

- Qué te incumbe? - gritó Runo sonrojada y tapandose por completo

- Dejanos en paz, Anubias! - gritó Julie avergonzada y se tapa también.

- No sabía que eran lesbianas - dijo Anubias sonrojado y cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cama a dormir.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Anubias? - dijo Paige sonriendo pícaramente y masajeando el pecho de Anubias con sus dedos - ¿Necesitas algo? - dijo de forma seductora

- Dos cosas - dijo Anubias y Paige sonrió pícaramente - Uno, ¿qué pasó con Sheen para que Gehabich la tratara como si hubiera hecho algo malo? Y dos, ¿Cómo fue que Misaki y Makimoto se volvieron lesbianas?

- En primera, no lo sé, pero se lo sacaré a Alice no importa cuantas veces lo niegue - dijo Paige golpeando su mano con su puño - En segunda, Runo y Julie estaban gritándose, luego pasaron de los gritos a los golpes, luego de los golpes a los besos y de los besos a los gemidos.

- ¿O.o? Gracias? - dijo Anubias volteando hacia la ventana y cerrando sus ojos.

- Eso devastará a Dan, jajajajajajaja! - rió Paige - Lo devastará de lo lindo.

En el día dos

Anubias encontró a Sellon y a Ren en una cama desnudos (OJO, Sólo una sábana los curbía, y NO TRANSPARENTE) durmiendo y abrazados.

- Psss... - dijo Anubias moviendo a Sellon - Sellon, quiero saber qué pasa?

- Awwhhh - gimió Sellon despertando - Anubias, quiero dormir

- Ya son las 9 de la mañana, los demás idiotas se fueron a desayunar - dijo Anubias - despierta a Krawler y vayan también, no quiero que Kuso se acabe la comida

- Jijiji - Sellon - Eso fue de lo lindo.

- Gracias - Anubias serio - ¿Qué pasó con...

- Pero ni creas que saldré contigo - Sellon seria

- Claro - dijo Anubias - Tu ya tienes a Krawler. Como decía... ¿qué hizo Sheen para que Gehabich la atormente con eso?

- Yo no estoy autorizada a responder - dijo Sellon - Alice me lo ha ocultado.

- Nadie lo sabe? - dijo Anubias molesto - Tal vez los chicos lo mencionen.

Ya con los chicos abajo en el restaurante

- Sólo Shun sabe, pero no ha querido decirlo porque también está indignado con Fabia - dijo Haibaku triste

- ¿Y por qué esa cara, Ishida?

- Todos me odian por lo de Chris

- A ver, iré a ver eso - dijo Anubias y se dirigió hacia los demás - Chicos, ¿todos odian a Haibaku por lo de Chris?

- NOOO! - Dijeron todos

- Sólo Chris - dijo Runo

- Pero Haibaku hace lo posible para que sea feliz pero Chris se niega.

- ¿Y qué cosas extrañas pasaron además de ello? - dijo Dan pícaro

- Marucho y Noah tuvieron "fiestecitas" con unas niñas de su edad, Ace y Keith se fueron de juerga, Runo y Julie se unieron al otro lado... - dijo Rafe feliz

- ¿QUÉ RUNO Y JULIE QUÉ? - Gritó Dan furioso

- Ayy, Dan, lo siento, pero es que... Julie es muy sexy... - dijo Runo sonrojada

- BIEN! YA ESCUCHÉ SUFICIENTE! - Gritó Dan furioso y se salió refunfuñando del restaurante

- Dan, espera - dijo Mira saliendo con él.

- Iré a hablar con Kazami - dijo Anubias

Ya con Shun en un club de chicos cerca de la playa

- Kazami! - dijo Anubias viendo a Shun y después miró a su alrededor y habían mujeres sensuales bailando en mesitas y un pequeño escenario con trajes de baño y debajo de ellas muchos chicos disfrutando del espectáculo. Algunos de ellos podían disfrutar de manosear a las mujeres - ¿Qué clase de idiota iría a un lugar así?

- Un idiota soltero - dijo Shun atrás de Anubias

- Kazami! - dijo Anubias sonriendo después de voltear

- ¿Qué hay Anubias? - dijo Shun sonriendo - ¿Quieres un trago?

- Lo que sea, mi buen hombre - dijo Anubias - Ojalá estuviese Ishida

- Lo se, pero el no bebe alcohol

- Se lo pierde - dijo Anubias

Ambos se dirigieron a un bar y en eso aparece una mujer con un traje provocativo - ¿Qué necesitan, niños? - dijo sensualmente

- Yo una cerveza embriagante - dijo Anubias

- Yo una Piña Colada - dijo Shun - Pero sin Alcohol. Me quiero guardar para la acción cuando mi novia y yo nos encerremos en un baño.

- ¿En serio? - dijo Anubias - Jajajajajaja

- Oye, tenía que decirlo - dijo Shun

- A propósito, Kazami - Dijo Shun - ¿Qué pasó con lo de Sheen?

- Ah? - dijo Shun molesto cuando les sirvieron las bebidas - ¿Por qué la maldita pregunta?

- Quería platicar con Sheen pero se fue llorando y Gehabich no me lo permitió

FLASHBACK

- Será mejor irme de aquí - dijo Fabia deprimida y Anubias la siguió hasta que Alice le impidió el paso

- ¿Qué te pasa Gehabich? - dijo Anubias molesto

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? - dijo Alice molesta - Deja a Fabia en paz. - dijo más molesta - "Así se le pasará lo ladrona"

- ¿Qué ocultas? - dijo Anubias molesto

- Qué te hace pensar que Fabia necesita de tí - dijo Alice más furiosa - LO ÚNICO QUE NECESITA ES APRENDER QUE SUS ACCIONES TIENEN CONSECUENCIAS!

En eso una chica llora adoloridamente al escuchar eso. Anubias piensa conocer esa voz

- Creo que es...

- ALÉJATE! - Gritó Alice empujando a Anubias

- ¿Qué pasa o qué? - dijo Nicole apareciendo

- Fabia, es lo que pasa - dijo Alice molesta - Y tu, Anubias, no vayas a consolarla, tiene que asimilar lo que ha hecho!

- Pero por qué? - dijo Anubias - Qué pasó?

- No te lo diré - dijo Alice - Ya te dije lo necesario y es todo lo que te diré! - en eso se va

Fin FLASHBACK

- Ah, eso - dijo Shun - Es que... Fabia intentó separarme de Alice burlándose de ella.

- ¿Cómo haría algo así? - dijo Anubias

- Se comportaba melosa conmigo y le regalaba miradas de odio hacia Alice - Shun enojado - La regañaba por no ser de fiar y ella sabiendo que se comportaba como una idiota, una vez estábamos en una fiesta y Alice, Fabia y yo estábamos bailando juntos y Fabia con el pretexto de querer abrazarnos me manoseó y Alice me alejó de ella. En ese entonces yo no sabía lo que pasaba hasta que Alice me lo dijo todo. Entonces Fabia me dijo que me amaba, pero le dije que si en verdad me ama, cómo se atrevía a hacer algo así, y que Alice me lo dijo todo. ¡Y así quería ser mi novia! No se lo permití y le dije. ¿Sabes qué? Vete con tus otras amigas zorras, yo me quedaré con Alice! Y después Alice y yo nos hicimos pareja y yo ya no le hablé mucho a Fabia, Alice fue todo lo contrario, pero no precisamente para tener una charla.

- Con razón - dijo Anubias - debo irme - dijo bebiendo de un sorbo toda la cerveza

- No le digas a Alice que te lo dije - dijo Shun enojado - Ni le digas que estuve aquí! Sólo vine porque hacen buenas bebidas.

- De acuerdo - dijo Anubias incrédulo y se fue.

- Ni que fuera mujeriego - dijo Shun molesto y bebiendo su vaso de piña colada

- Yo no diría eso - dijo la mujer

- Cállate! - dijo Shun molesto

Ya en el hotel, en la segunda noche

- Ya lo sé todo - dijo Anubias para sí mismo - Pero por qué Sheen está deprimida entonces?

- Oye, Anubias! - gritó Paige feliz - TE VAS A MORIR CON ESTO! Dan y Mira están haciendolo en el baño! Y Dan dominaba a a Mira como si fuera su objeto!

- Etto... - dijo Anubias - ¿Ya sabes qué pasó con lo de Gehabich?

- Si - dijo Paige y le dijo todo

Minutos depsués

- ¿Sabes qué? - Paige - No me convence

- A mi tampoco - dijo Anubias

- No vas a exponer a Dan?

- No, necesito pensarlo.

- Es la última fiesta. La próxima noche nos vamos.

- De acuerdo - dijo Anubias

Ya se iba a dirigir a la fiesta y trayaba de encontrar a Dan sin ánimos cuando de repente encontró a Fabia y Alice gritándose y Alice le pegó una bofetada en el rostro. Runo, Soon y Lena apoyaban a Alice gritándole a Fabia y ella se fue llorando, pero Ace le puso un pie encima para que Fabia tropezara y después le tiró cerveza en la cabeza. Ella, humillada, gritó adoloridamente y se fue entre burlas y risas de los demás.

- Oigan! - gritó Anubias furioso - ¿QUÉ CRÉEN QUE HACEN?

- Vengarnos de Fabia - dijo Alice - No te metas!

- No debían hacerle eso a Sheen! - gritó Anubias furioso

- Apártate! - gritó Ace furioso - Esto es una venganza necesaria!

- No es cierto! - gritó Anubias furioso - No pueden hacerle eso a Fabia, ya aprenidó más de lo necesario! Lo siento, iré a hablar con ella y si me lo impiden, no me importa que me llamen machista, no respondo!

- Si lo haces te arrepentirás toda tu vida! - gritó Alice furiosa - No quiero que ella haga lo que casi logra con MI SHUN!

- Pues que así sea - dijo Anubias - Y para tu información, Estoy soltero! - en eso se va

- Soltero? - dijo Alice confusa

- Oye, Sellon! - griró Lena y Sellon salió de una habitación en pelotas

- 'Qué ocurre?

- ¿Anubias está soltero?

- Obvio - dijo Sellon - Me enamoré de Ren - en eso se fue a su habitación.

- Oh, oh - Dijo Alice - En la que nos metimos

Ya con Fabia

Fabia estaba llorando, tenía los ojos hinchados de lágrimas por llorar, y porque el alcohol se le metió a sus ojos, arruinando su cara. Tenía la ropa rasgada y marcas en su piel, señales de que fue maltratada.

- Por qué, Dios? - dijo Fabia llorando - ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Si desobedecí a algo que me llevó a esto, me arrepiento, si fue un maltrato que sufrió mi hermana y mis generaciones pasadas, maldigo a quien inició.

- ¿Qué tiene la niña más deprimida del mundo? - dijo Anubias apareciendo - Y no lo digo para burlarme.

- Si, claro - dijo Fabia sin creerle a Anubias - Apuesto a que querías que esto terminara así!

- Estás loca? - dijo Anubias molesto - Vi lo que te hicieron! No me pareció justo. Quiero saber... ya lo sé todo, así que dime, qué fue lo que en realidad pasó.

- De acuerdo - dijo Fabia llorando y acercándose a Anubias - Yo estaba enamorada de Shun, el y yo nos llevábamos bien, nos divertíamos, pero Alice y yo sabíamos que nunca seríamos amigas, nos peleabamos y yo me enojaba con ella porque creía que yo era una zorra. Así que continué con lo de siempre sin hablarle a Alice, pero en una fiesta, la cual odio por lo que sigue... abracé a los Shun y Alice mientras bailábamos y Alice me acusó de manosearlo y después Runo y Lena me criticaban y yo les grité que le diré que lo amo y que cuando vuelva con el, se comerán sus palabras, se lo dije... y Shun me rechazó y me gritó y me dijo que era una zorra... no lo resistí y lloré y lloré y desde esa noche... mi vida ha sido un asco... por eso no quería ir con ustedes y quería quedarme en Neathia...

- Pero Sheen... - dijo Anubias - Eres muy dulce para que te traten de esa forma. No deberías llorar por ello, eres muy dulce.

- Pero tienes a Sellon - dijo Fabia llorando

- Eso fue antes - dijo Anubias - Pero ahora ya no somos nada... debí entender que su corazón estaba con Ren...

- Entonces... - dijo Fabia llorando y abrazó a Anubias y este le correspondió, algo muy inusual y extraño en él ya que nunca demuestra amor de esa forma.

- Te gustaría quedarte conmigo... como mi novia? - dijo Anubias feliz y sonrie inocentemente. ¡NUNCA HABÍA SONREÍDO DE ESA FORMA!

- Anubias... - dijo Fabia llorando de felicidad y besó a Anubias en los labios. Este correspondió el beso y acariciaba su cabello de forma tierna. Fabia por su parte abrazaba el cuello del albino falso gundaliano. Era una escena tierna, y a un lado de ellos estallaron en la playa fuegos atrificiales.

- Eso fue romántico, y la pirotecnia lo hizo más romántico - dijo Dan en ropa interior

- Ahora hace falta que se nos vayan a nuestro lado - dijo Mira en interiores y su cuerpo era muy curveado y hermoso.

- Cierto - dijo Anubias cortando el beso, cuándo dijeron que habrían fuegos artificiales?

En eso los cuatro miraron a la playa y eran... ¿Haibaku y Chris? ¿Y ESTABAN FELICES?

- PRIMO, QUÉ PASÓ? - Gritó Dan contento

- Chris y yo nos reconciliamos! - dijo Haibaku feliz - Pero para ello la tuve que ayudar a salir de un posible abuso.

- Cómo, Ishida? - Anubias

- Es una larga historia, pero no se las contaré ahora - dijo Chris feliz y empezó a baliar con Haibaku y tomados de la mano.

- Tal parece que fueron unas vacaciones divertidas y reveladoras - dijo Fabia

- Ya lo creo - dijo Shun apareciendo con el pantalón abierto y la camisa desabrochada mostrando su pecho.

- Shun? - dijo Fabia confusa y todos le miraron extrañado (menos Haibaku y Chris, quienes estaban bailando) - ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que no me deberías hablar. O al menos es lo que no querías.

- Ya hable con Alice después de la escena y ella te dejará de hablar, pero no porque siga enojada contigo. - dijo Shun deprimido - Sino porque ya no quiere saber nada de ella, sintiendo una gran culpa.

- Iré a hablar con ella - dijo Fabia

Ya con Alice, ella estaba mirando la noche mientras derramaba lágrimas.

- Alice... - dijo Fabia apareciendo y Alice volteó.

- Fabia... - dijo Alice alejándose - No... no te acerques... no quiero hablar...

- Alice, no te alejes, por favor! - dijo Fabia asustada porque Alice estaba a punto de caerse

- No quiero! - dijo Alice llorando - Te hice daño, no merezco ser tu amiga!

- Alice, no te alejes, por favor! No lo hagas! - gritó Fabia más aterrada.

- Fabia, no me obligues, no merezco ser tu amigaaaaaaaaa! - gritó Alice llorando y se cayó de la ventana.

Fabia al ver esto corrió para agarrarle la mano a Alice.

- Fabia... - dijo Alice llorando

- No te sueltes! - dijo Fabia - Te dije que no te alejaras

- Ya veo por qué - dijo Alice llorando y Fabia sin problemas metió a Alice a la habitación.

- No hay nada de qué perdonar - dijo Fabia feliz

- Claro que si - dijo Alice llorando - Te hice muchísimo daño, te deprimí muchísimo, no merezco ser tu amiga.

- Vamos, crees que me importa ya que un soltero me aceptó como su pareja? - dijo Fabia feliz y abrazó a Alice y esta se calmó.

Ya yéndose en avión a casa, todos se van con la sonrisa en alto, sobretodo Fabia y Anubias, porque pudieron ser novios. Alice tuvo una nueva amiga y Fabia tuvo una nueva razón para seguir.

* * *

Yo: Hay tres razónes por las que les diré por qué esta pareja, este lugar y este día.

1: El FabiaxAnubias fue por lo del fic de "De viajes e insinuaciones" en Mayo de Denisse Marakura. Espero que mi neko me perdone. (Hablo de Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha)

2: Lo de Alice fue dirigido a TODOS LOS QUE ODIAN A FABIA! A ver si así aprenden a valorar más a Fabia.

3: Quería un yuri Runie para que haya un Miran (Quería un yuri RunoxJulie para que haya un MiraxDan)

4: No malpiensen, Chris y yo nos amamos, pero a veces nos peleamos de esa forma. No crean que los noviazgos serán felicidad siempre.

5: A pesar de la razón 2, espero que comprendan el que haya puesto el ShunxAlice.

6: "_Este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡De viajes e insinuaciones II!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"_

Bye bye bye!


End file.
